Give me a Chance
by justfae
Summary: I'm Li Syaoran. You must call me Li. Anyone who bothers my friends here, or Sakura will have to deal with me. Sakura raised her head only to find dreaded amber eyes staring at.She glared at him and frowned, knowing her life was now ruined.NEW CHAPTER
1. Are you stalking me?

Chapter One

Sakura Kinotomo, a 17 year old honey-haired girl, was sitting in her class waiting for the sensei to assign them something to do. All of her classmates had seen this once cheery girl change into a proper goody-goody girl since their three week school trip to Hong Kong. Everyone wondered what happened, but no one dare ask. As she was sitting there, the sensei entered the classroom, but not alone.

Behind her where was she presumed to be three new students.

"Good Morning students! Today we will be reciving three new classmates. Isnt that exciting? Well, they come from Hong Kong and let's leave the rest for their introduction." Looking at the three new people, she said "Why dont you introduce yourselves"

Sakura was writing down something on her notebook and didnt notice who the new students were. Specially the one who couldnt take his eyes off of her.

" Ohayo, my name is Daidouji Tomoyo but you may all call me Tomoyo. I am originally from Japan, but moved to Hong Kong and came back here. I love designing clothes and filming!", a beautiful raven-haired girl said as she took out her handicam and filmed her class, who sweatdropped and laughed uncomfortably.

"I'm Eriol. You must excuse MY girlfriend here who, hehe, has an..an..obsession with filming. Hope you dont mind.", said a dark blue-haired guy who wore glasses but still managed to look cute in a geeky way.

Everyone's eyes were on the third student, who was they most handsome, everyone's eyes except Sakura's of course. He didnt say anything until Eriol hit him in the stomach with his elbow.

"Okay, okay! I'll say something." he whispered. "I'm Li Syaoran. You must call me Li. I'm the future leader of the Li Clan and anyone who bothers my friends here, or Sakura will have to deal with me."

At the sound of her name, Sakura raised her head from her notebook and only to fond dreaded amber eyes staring at her emerald ones. She couldnt beleive who was infront of her and decided it was just a nightmare. She glared at him and frowned, knowing her life was now ruined.

"Well, heheh...I'm sure no one will bother you..hehe", said the sensei. "Since you seem to know Kinomoto very well, why dont you take the empty seat to her right. And Hiragizawa (spelling?) and Daidouji can seat together and the empty seat in the back of the classroom"

As Syaoran went to take a seat next to Sakura, he murmured in her ear "Yes, I'm back and I wont give up." He then took her hand and gently kissed it seeing her face go red and loving seeing every second of it.

She harshly took her hand back and almost yelled "My answer, will still be No!"

"Miss Kinomoto, please lower your voice! We're in a classroom and not in a soccer game. Keep you screaming for the game! For that, you will have to spend lunch inside the classroom for the rest of the two days. I'm dissapointed in you." said the sensei.

"I'm sorry, sensei. It won't happen again and I'll gladly take my punishment."replied Sakura as the hit Syaoran with her elbow on his stomach for murmuring "or save the yelling for the bedroom" and licking her ear.

Sakura 'gladly' took this punishment for it meant not seeing or talking to Syaoran during lunch time.But boy was she wrong.

* * *

Lunch

Sakura was glad to have lunch for herself. She was fuming at the fact that Syaoran had ALL her classes and ALL of them, he sat near her. She carefully went to look for her lunchbox, but couldn't find it. She pouted and sat quietly in her seat. After 10 minutes, she was about to fall asleep when a weird noise coming from the window startled her. She drowsily went to see what it was and saw nothing. She turned away when she heard the sound again and look below and saw Syaoran. He was throwing rocks at the window.

She was too sleepy and hungy to yell at him , so she just opened the window and asked," What the hell do you want?"

He climbed the tree skilfully and entered the classroom.

"Hi.", he said, almost blushing.

"Did you came here to just say 'Hi'!?! What are you doing here?"

"Well, I came here to see if you wanted to share this chocolate cake piece with me."

At the sound of food, her eyes were no longer sleepy. god was she hungry.

"I meant...What the fuck are you doing here in Japan."

"Oh, heh, um.. my mom! Yes, my mom wanted me to learn more of the japanese culture and thought it would be nice if I spent my senior year here." he said hoping she would buy this excuse.

"Nice try Li. We both know that's not the reason. So just stop stalking me! It's over. We didnt have anything. We wont have."

"How can you say that Sakura. It did mean something to me."

"Ugh! It's Kinomoto to you."

"Sa- Kinomoto, I'm willing to start all over again. To make you see I am worthy. Just give me a chance."

"No."

"I wont give up.", he said. Sakura barely heard him. He was about to go out the door when he hear Sakura's stomach grumble. Sakura murmured something but he couldnt hear. He closed the door he was about to go out from and stood very close to Sakura. Their noses almost touching.

" It seems your stomach betrays you. Have you changed your mind?"

"Ej..umm.. well.." she said shyly as the found her feet extremly interesting.

"You don't have to say anything." He said, as he took his cake piece from his backpack and handed it to her.

"Here" he said and took off.

"Thanks" she said, when she thought he couldnt hear her anymore, but he could, for he was sitting just next to the door in the hall.

"Besides," he mumbled to himself, " the best way to one's heart is through the stomach"

* * *

Sakura really loved the dessert, she even licked her fingers, which she neved had done. As she went to her next class with a grin in her face, she bumped into someone, which caused her to fall in her butt on the floor.

"Oh my, it was my fault, I'm sorry, pretty lady." the hard wall she bumped into said as he offered his arm.

"My name's Todd."

"Kinomoto."

"So, Kinomoto, tell me, would you like to have a cup of coffee with me, someday?"

"No"

"Oh come on, dont be a bitch"

Syaoran heard all the conversation and was getting angrier and angrier and calling Sakura a bitch was the limit. He went to the Todd guy and punched him in the nose.

"Syao- Li! You didnt have to do that" said Sakura, although she didnt went to see how Todd was.

"Nobody calls my Sakura a bitch" he said to Todd, ignoring Sakura as he went to hit Todd again.

"Im sorry! No need to fight. Im off!" Todd said as he ran away from Syaoran.

There was quite a crowd now surrounding them.

"That's what will happen to anyone who insults or harms in any way to Sakura".he said, giving all of them a death glare.

"Li! It's Kinomoto, and I dont need you to fight for me. I'm fine by myself."

"Of course you are, you are very, very fine" he said, although not referring at her survival skills.

"Ugh! Just keep away from me Li!" she said as she stormed off to her next class, P.E. but she dropped and note as she left.

Syaoran picked up the note and it read:

Thank you for the piece of cake Li. I really needed it.

P.S. This doesnt mean we are friends or that I even like you.

As Syaoran read the letter hope began to rise in his heart. Maybe he would have a chance after all.

* * *

A/N: Hehehe..something new. R&R. If you have msn and would like to chat with me..post your email!Im really bored. : P 


	2. A month of what?

**Chapter Two**

Sakura didnt talk to Syaoran for the rest of the day, or make contact with him. He wasnt even trying to get her attention, he was already satisfied with his progress on Sakura. Sakura was extremely happy about this but her happyness wasnt going to last long. She went to her home, did her homework, and went to sleep with one last thought: _I hope he doesn't remember about tommorow._

"HOE!I'M LATE!" was Sakura's first words when she woke up that morning, a beautiful Tuesday. She ran down the stairs, took a bagel and went upstairs again to getdressed. After dressing, she looked at the clock and it read 6:57. There was no way she would get to class in three minutes.

Sakura ran the down the stairs for a second time, said goodbye to her father, who didnt even have a chance to reply, and left the house without noticing the red convertible waiting for her outside. Sakura was running the path to school and the convertible honked a couple of times to get her attention. She kept running and turned her head to see Syaoran.

"Sakura! Jump in. We're late."

"It's Kinomto! How many times do I have to tell you? And there's no way I'd ever seat in the same car as you!"

"Oh come on! Just this once! You know you're never going to get there on time. Atleast this way you wont be That late."

" I dont mind being late."

"Oh really?"

"Yeah really and dont answer back, I dont have time for a 'Oh really' 'Yeah really' fight."

"Please. Could we not argue for once. I really hate to see that pretty face of yours go al wrinkly. If you wont do it for me, or yourself, or for the fact that this is our first month, do it for the lamp post you are about to hit!"

"Huh? OWW!" Sakura said as she turned her face only to bump against a lamp post.

Syaoran drew the his car to a sudden halt and went to see Sakura, who was now on the floor.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry. I should have warned you with more time in anticipation"

"Huh? I cant seem to understand a word you say... Oh look at all the stars..." she mumbled before fainting in Syaoran's arms.

Syaoran panicked, not knowing what to do with the sleeping beauty in his arms. He decided to take her to the school nurse,sinceif he took her to his houseshe would probably freak out and his chancesto gether would go back to none,and that's exactly what he did.

When Sakura woke up, she didnt recognize the room she was in until the school nurse's face came to her sight.

"Where am I? Why? Am I getting detention again?"

"Well, young lady, you seem to have hit your head pretty badly with a lamp post, that's what the nice boy who brought you here said."

"Oh."

"Seems as if you are well enough to go back to classes. You wont get detention, dont worry, although you will get a good surprise. When you get home, make sure to put some ice on that head or yours so it doesnt get swollen. Besides that, you are just fine. You should thank the boy who brought you. If you were out there with that hit, who knows how long would you be in Lalaland."

"Oh.", was the only thing she seemed to say."Im gonna go now. Thank you. Umm Could you tell me what time it is so I know what class I have now?"

"Its about 10:15"

"Thanks again. And Bye!" she said as she hurried to her next class, which was math. Ugh.

She ran to her class, trying to not miss any explanations fromt he teacher for she sure needed it. When she got there, she sure got her 'surprise'.

The teacher wasnt there, and everyone was gathered around her desk. Sakura went to her desk, bracing herself for the worst that could be on her desk, but when she got there, it wasnt the least disgusting or bad in any way. What she saw was a huge teddy bear that was almost as big as her desk. There was also a big heart that contained chocolates obviously and a pink dog bowl.

"Huh? I dog bowl..but I dont have a--" she was cut off by the barking of a puppy wearing a red bowwho just entered the class. It was a beautiful golden retriever that wasnt more than two weeks old. Everyone was awwing and yelling at their boyfriends for never doing something as sweet as that. Sakura was clearly overwhelmed and went near the dog. As she took it in her arms, it started to lick her face. Sakura started laughing for it tickled until she saw a note that was on the dog's collar. It read:

_I did remember what to day is Sakura. What kind of person would I be to forget? Definately not one worthy of your time and company. Come on a date with me. Please. For the sake of today and of Xiaohu. You know you cant resist those puppy eyes. You never could. _

_Love, _

_Syaoran_

Sakura looked around for Syaoran or any sign oh him for the rest of the day to thank him and reject him on the date, but she couldnt find him or anyone who had seen him. Sakura sighed as the last bell of the day rang. She was trying to find a way to go home walking carrying all her gifts when a guy that looked like a chauffer came to her.

" Master Li told me to assist you to your house, seeing as he knew you'd need help with all the stuff"

Sakura thought about accepting this ride for it was may seem to Syaoran like she was finally giving in, but she stopped arguing for once and took the ride.

* * *

While Sakura was in the limo, she was thinking of all the things she could say to her family about their newest member, Xiaohu. She really hoped she could keep him. She got there and the driver opened both doors for her, the one of the car and that of her house. When she entere, she dropped the teddy bear on the corner of the house, she put the chocolates on the living room table along with the dog bowl and started to pet the puppy while going to the kitchen to look for her brother.

"Touya!"

"No need to shout, kaijuu. I'm right here you know?"

"Sakura no Kaijuu!", she said as she stomped his feet.

"OWWW!"

"That should teach you. Do you know when father is coming?"

"Why?"

"Ej..hehe..well...Lookathimthereisnowaywecanleavehimandnotkeephim!",Sakura said as she shoved Xiaohu at Touya's face. (For those you cant read it: Look at him there is no way we can leave him and not keep him)

"No need to shove it in my face! I think dad will let you keep him...but you'll have to take the whole responsability speech from him..you know, the one of taking care of the dog, cleaning him, walking him, feedeing him..."

"I know, I know, I know! I already got it..remember Goldie? She was a hell of a good fish.."

"Yeah and look where she is now...down the toilet!"

"Wha! You told me she was sent to the aquarium for she was too pretty and they wanted to show her off..sniff"

"Ej..hehe.."

"Touya! Tell me what really happened!"

"Um...I ...I kindatrippedanditfellandthefishwasonthecarpetandIkindofsteppedonit"

"TOUYA! How could you! And all these years you lied to me! And to think I even went to the aquarium to look for her!"

"hheheh.. Im sorry?"

"You will be when I tell Daddy!"

"Nooo! Dont tell him!...by the way...What is that huge teddy bear doing in our house? And where did you get the puppy from? And is that a box of chocolates I'm seeing!"

"Hehehe..I kind of got it from Li. He... was someone I met in the trip to hong Kong."

"You cant go out with him! You cant see him! I'm making you change schools!"

"Thank you! I hate him! I never want to see him again!"

"Well, then you can see him, in that case."

"Noo!"

" If you dont tell dad about Goldie, I'll make him keep Xiaohu"

"Deal! Now help me get all this stuff up will ya?"

"No."

"Atleast I tried." She said as she went up with Xiaohu and the teddy bear and went down to get the chocolates and the bowl. When she went down she looked at the box and found it open...and empty.

"KEEEEROOOOOO!"

* * *

Sakura got to her room, disapointed at the fact that she couldnt even eat one chocolate. 

She laid on her bed, staring at the ceiling, thinking wether or not she should go to the date. At the same time, she was thinking of what happened in Hong Kong, and how she was going to deal with it.

* * *

_Four months ago..._

"_Were going to Hong Kong!", said Rika_

"_I cant wait to see the city" said Chiharu._

"_I just pray so I wont get lost.."said Sakura_

"_Gate 43C is open for boarding of the flight to Hong Kong."said a voice._

_Sakura and the rest of her classmates got one the plane and unfortunatly, Sakura was seated apart from everyone else. She was seated between to very handsome guys. One was brown-haired and the other was a blonde. Sakura and the blonde were instant friends, while she and the brown-haired guy only knew each others name..Well, Sakura knew his name, but he knew more for he was listening to all the things she said to the blonde._


	3. Memories Pt 1

**_

* * *

_**

**_Give me a Chance_**

**Chapter Four**

_Four months ago..._

"_Were going to Hong Kong!", said Rika_

"_I cant wait to see the city" said Chiharu._

"_I just pray so I wont get lost.."said Sakura_

"_Gate 43C is open for boarding of the flight to Hong Kong."said a voice._

_Sakura and the rest of her classmates got one the plane and unfortunatly, Sakura was seated apart from everyone else. She was seated between to very handsome guys. One was brown-haired and the other was a blonde. Sakura and the blonde were instant friends, while she and the brown-haired guy only knew each others name..Well, Sakura knew his name, but he knew more for he was listening to all the things she siad to the blonde._

_Sakura and the blonde guy, who'se name was Jonathan, met several times after their flight together. They were dating and even had pet names for each other. What they didnt know, was that in all of their dates, a certain amber-eyed guy followed and eventually fell in love with Sakura, who didnt know a thing about him._

_

* * *

_

_Sakura's time in Japan was going away rapidly. She was leaving Hong Kong on a Sunday, while at the Friday before that..._

"_Sakura!", yelled Jonathan as he ran up to her._

_Sakura, who was sitting on a bench on the park, saw him and gave a him a huge smile._

"_Hey Jon! Werent you supposed to be at school?"_

"_I was, but I wanted to spend all the time I could with my breath-taking girlfriend" said Jonathan, making Sakura blush._

_Sakura and Jon walked around the park, and sat under a tree. Sakura rested her head on Jon's chest as he gently stroke her hair._

"_Sakura..."_

"_Hmm?" _

"_Well, you know.. I mean... ejm.. Ok. You are leaving this Sunday and I was thinking it would be for the best if we broke it off. Dont get me wrong, I really do lo- really like you, but we both know distance relationships never work.This have been the best months of my life..."_

"_Bu-But, we can make it work!"_

"_I'm sorry Saku. Deep inside I know you'll understand."he said as he stood and ran far away from Sakura for it hurt too much. Sakura stayed there under the tree crying her poor heart out, but still she couldnt see herself hating Jonathan for deep inside she knew he was right._

_

* * *

_

_Sakura that night did something she never think she would do..she went to a club. She was wearing a light pink tank top and a knee-lenght white skirt. When she got to the club, the first thing she did was go to the bar and ask for the strongest thing they had. The bar tender didnt question her age forshe was cute and he thought he could hit on her. _

_Unknown to any of them, Syaoran was sitting next to Sakura. He was trying to drown his love for her. He had no idea what had happened at the park that day for he did go to class. _

_After a couple of hours, they were both drunk but they were too stuborn to admit it. They still didnt know the other one was next. After a couple of minutes, they heard a loud voice saying to a mike: "Well, I see the hottest ladies in the crowd! In honor of them, lets make a contest! They couple who dances the best this next song, will win 500! Now get to the dancer floor and shake that bootie!"_

_Sakura was glancing at her newly refilled shot and said to herself, "I could really use 500 bucks, well to pay these drinks for a starter."_

_Syaoran heard this, and he recognize her voice. "Sakura? What are you doing here?"_

"_Oh nothing, just visiting my new best friend here, Margarita. Have you met her?"_

"_I think I have."(remember they're drunk?)" Now, about those 500, what you say we win it and split it?"_

"_Let's go, cowboy!" she said as she took Syaoran's hand and dragged him to the dance floor. Syaoran was kind of dizzy from being dragged to the dance floor so he took hold of Sakura extra tightly. _

_

* * *

_

_The song started and Sakura was pleased with the song. _

"_Sakura, are you sure you can dance this?"_

"_Heheh, you bet! Naoko made me learn all the moves from the video... can you keep up?"_

"_Right on!"_

_Christina Aguilera's Dirty Playing now._

_Sakuta started to dance, while Syaoran kept staring at her, not knowing what to do. "DANCE!" She yelled at him as he kept staring. ( watch the video to know exactly how they are dancing.)_

_Sakura noticed Syaoran wasnt dancing yet, so as she was to do a spin, she took his hand and put them on her hips and told him to just follow her. Syaoran, right now, was getting really turned on and was sweating like crazy._

_As Sakura began to do her little number while facing the floor, slowly everyone in the dancefloor was turning to their seats knowing they couldnt beat her. All the guys just kept staring at her, whishfully hoping that her skirt would be blown or something._

_Sakura was shaking her booty on Syaoran, and he just kept staring at the girl who he once thought was all clean and pure and innocent. Its not that he didnt like it, it was just..different._

_At this point of the song, Sakura was going to dance the part where she was wet, and being as drunk as she was, she didnt even care when two guys threw water all over her. Her light tank top now clung tightly to her body showing off her mayor curves. Everyone kept staring while Syaoran, who still had some consciousness, took off his shirt and made her put it on._

_At that last moment, Syaoran could stand it anymore and took Sakura in his arms and gave her a deep kiss._

_They were interupted when they were announced the winner and were given the money. Sakura took the money and was about to leave when Syaoran called her._

"_Hey! Wait for me! Half of that's mine, ya know?"_

"_Ha! You didnt even dance. And I deserve a new pair of clothe."_

"_What about me? You got my shirt."_

"_Well, if there's money left I'll get ya something"_

_They went around the shopping mall, looking for clothes when they saw a bridal shop. At the front there was the most beautiful wedding dress Sakura ever saw. It was cream colored, sleeveless, and it looked like a princess' dress. At the bottom there were tiny delicate little golden cherry blosssoms sewn. _

_Syaoran saw Sakura staring at the dress and said, " Lets get that one"_

_They went inside and Sakura tried on the dress. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Sakura got out of the dressing room to find Syaoran dressed in a white tux._

"_Geez, what took you so long?"said Syaoran._

"_Hmph. Shut up. Lets just pay"_

_They paid for their dresses and got a discount for looking "cute". They were left with 50 dollars._

* * *

_As they walked to..nowhere actually...they stumbled apon a little white chapel._

"_Hmmm..Sakura? What you say we take advantage of this clothes?"_

"_Huh? What you talking 'bout?"_

_He pointed at the chapel._

"_Oh.hmm.. I dont know.. I'm sleepy"_

"_Well, afterwards I promise I'll get you somewhere to sleep"_

"_In that case..What are you waiting for?" She said as she ran._

_They went to get married, and when they were at the last part of it..._

"_Do you have the rings?" the priest asked._

"_I dont thi-" Sakura started to say but Syaoran cut her off._

"_Yes." He took a litle velvet box and took the ring out of it and put it in Sakura's marriage finger. The ring was a beautiful and noticeably expensive one with a gold band a a medium sized diamond of the middle with little pink ones on its side._

"_Wow..Syaoran, were did you –"_

"_You may now kiss the bride"_

_Syaoran interupted Sakura as he gently held her close to him and gave her a long sweet kiss._

_

* * *

_

_After the wedding, Syaoran and Sakura took a cab and went to Syaoran's apartment since Sakura couldnt find her hotel key and her cellphone was dead so she couldnt phone her roommate. _

_When they got to Syoran's apartment, Syaoran went to the bathroom as Sakura went to the bed and threw herself in it.After a couple of seconds, she was sound asleep._

_Syaoran was getting out of the bathroom and was going to the room while he said,"Sakura, ya know, we, are technically married, so this is technically our wedding night and on wedding nights the bride and the groom are supposed to..."_

_He was about to finish when we saw her under the moonlight coming out of his window. He noticed she was sound asleep and got on the bed with her, kissed her on the forhead, whispered goodnight and snuggled up with her._

* * *

_(AN: I'm so sorry! I know its not that long..but its a little longer! I hope..Well, I'm going to Orlando so wish me luck. I'll update in about two weeks. Review and I'll make it one week!)_


	4. Memories Pt 2

**Give me a Chance by Faeza**

**_Chapter 5_**

* * *

_Next morning, Sakura woke up with a killer headache, but she knew she deserved it. As she was about to get out of the bed, she felt something tugging at her arm. As she turned to see what was keeping her from going to the bathroom before she threw up on the floor, she heard a quiet mumbling that sounded like, "no, daddy, please dont leave us". _

_She turned around quickly, only to meet a face covered with messy brown hair..in other words, Syaoran. He was surprisingly dressed in at tux, which Sakura noticed looked extremely good on him. She replace her hand, which he was holding, with a pillow and ran to the bathroom. _

_After a good 10 minutes, she stood up from the floor and went to clean her face and hands. As she got close to the sink, she looked up and saw something that made her scream a loud "Hoee!"_

_She saw herself..but she wasnt screaming for her hair, or a pimple or anything, but for what she was wearing..a wedding dress. Flashes of what happened the night before came to her mind and she could put the pieces togehter. A unvoluntary blush came to her face as she remembered her behaviour at the club. _

_She was measuring the positive and negative outcomes and the balance was pointing the wrong side. 'Atleast I didnt sleep with him', Sakura thought. As she wondered what to do next, she bit her nails until a weird sound shook her off her daze. The sound sounded (thats weird) faintly like What I Like About You's theme song. _

_(Lol. I just realized the first letters of the last three chapters make the word Ass.)_

'_My cellphone!', she realized. She went to the room and looked for her cellphone and succesfully found it. She ran back to the bathroom so Syaoran wouldnt hear the conversation and wake up.God she didnt know what she would do if eh woke up._

_As she entered the bathroom, she answered the phone and was greeted with a loud, "WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!"_

"_SHH! Hiunda-sensei (No idea where that name came from), umm..well, you see, I was visitng a relative who was sick and I forgot the time and fell asleep on the couch!"_

"_Hmm...well, that would be a good excuse for keeping all of us worried. I hope that's the truth Sakura!"_

"_Ehehehe..."she laughed nervously._

"_Hmm..Sakura, would you do me a favor? Umm..could you like, not tell anyone about this and pretend, you umm, notified this beforehand.."_

"_Hoee...Sure! Arigato Hiunda-sensei"_

"_Oh, by the way, you have detention for a week"_

"_WHAT!"_

"_Now now, Sakura, you wouldnt want to wake your sick relative, now do you. Ja ne!"_

_Before Sakura got the chance to respond, her teacher had hung up. _

'_Great, now I got no way to call anyone to pick me up and I got no idea where I am.'_

_Sakura desperately brainstorms of possible things she could do. After a while, she finally got an idea._

_Sakura stood near the end of the bed at Syaoran's side and without peeking she undressed him and put him in a pair of his pj's. She took the tux and any other signs of their wedding or of she being there. She then ran out of the apartment and called for a cab. Noticing she didnt have any money, she told the cab she would give him the tix if he took her to her hotel. _

_The driver noticed that the tux was expensive and agreed. As she entered the cab she couldnt avoid noticing the glances people gave her._

'_HOEEE! Im still wearing the gown! I hope no one sees me...Oh please Kami-sama!' she thought._

_As she got to the hotel, she went through the stairs to avoid people and went to her room. God was she glad she didnt share rooms with anyone. When she got inside, she ran to her room, threw herself on her bed and had a good cry. After a couple of hours, she changed her clothes, leaving her gown on a drawer for a lucky maid to find it, and started to pack.__

* * *

_

_On with Syaoran..._

_Syaoran woke up with a mild headache and turned around expecting to see light brown hair, but found none. He abruptly stood from his bed and started looking for any signs of the besuty who captured his heart. He hope with all his heart that it wasnt just a dream..it seemed too real to be. He searched every inch of the room and found nothing. He then went to the bathroom and looked at himself at the mirror._

'_Something isnt right here...' _

_He then noticed, he was wearing pj's! He never wore pj's, he just slept in his boxers (drools.) and if he had a clear memory of the wedding and the club and everything, he thought he'd remember putting on pj's. ..but he didnt. _

_He was searching any signs of her in the bathroom until he hurt his foot with something sharp on the floor. He looked down and the thing that made him limp now and saw a hair clip.._

'_Hair clip? Where the hell would I get a hairclip?' Then it clicked him... 'SAKURA! She was here! YEESSSSS! IT wasnt a dream! Wow...Kami-sama must really love me. Now, all I need to know is where my bride is'_

_Syaoran looked everywhere on a 5 block radius of his apartment for Sakura, but didnt didnt find anything. Just as he was to give up, he remembered that Sakura was leaving the next day... He would have to confront her then._

_

* * *

_

_On the fateful Sunday..._

_Sakura was running out of the hotel with her suitcase hoping desperately she would get there on time for the plane. Last day was such a mess, trying to get all her things, which where scattered all around, into one tiny suitcase. _

_She called a cab, the same time as another man called for it aswell and was about to get in until a strong but gentle hand pulled her back. Sakura stumbled back as she watched the other man who had also called for the cab quickly getting it and zooming off. _

_Sakura was really pissed right now. She would have to wait for another cab and she didnt know how long that would take. She turned around to enter the hotel and call for a cab, even when it meant having to spend extra money, which she definetly didnt have, when she stood two inches away from deep amber eyes. (Yep! You know who he is..)_

"_You really didnt I would let you go, did you?"_

_Sakura in a very tiny voice said,"Iwashopinyouwherereallydrunkandforgetaboutitall..."_

"_Sakura, Sakura, Sakura..there where a million ways I would remember even if I forgot, which I didnt."_

"_Look, I really got to go..We both know it was a mistake, so call me when you get the annulment papers and get this over with."_

"_You think of it as a mistake?"he said with a very sad frown on his face._

"_I dont even know you! You dont know either! Im sorry, I got to go NOW"_

"_Please dont go. I want to make this work Saku. And I do know alot about you."_

"_Huh? I have only seen you once in the airplane.."_

"_Ehehehe..."_

"_HOEE! STALKER!"_

"_Im no stalker Sakura..and I'm sure you would want to make this work too..if you would only give me the chance"_

"_What makes you think I want that?"_

"_The fact that you're still wearing the ring."_

"_Huh?" sakura said as she looked down at her hand..specifically on her fourth finger that had a very shiny ring._

' _Oh my...! Wait a minute! Why would he have a ring? One that's engraved with our names...'_

"_Im sure you are wondering where I got the ring from, huh? Well, Umm..I really like you Sakura..hell, I can even say I love you. I was planning all along to woo you and I secretly wished you would like me back, even if it was only a little bit, something I could work on. I mean, Sakura, I..Just..please..dont go."he said, giving her puppy eyes._

_Sakura was absorbed into those eyes until a loud honk woke her up from her trance. She then took the ring out of her finger and put it in her pocket and ran towards a cab where a girl was about to enter..in other words, she stole the girl's cab and told the cab to go as fast as he could to the airport. _

_And that was the last time Sakura saw Syaoran, and likewise with Syaoran._

* * *

(A/N- Thats all for now..it took me aboutan hour and a half. I have like the next three chapters made up in my mind but I get lazy from all the typing..lol. I wish I could hire someone to type for me.Well, most of your doubts should be cleared by now and I'll try to make the next chapter longer since school starts in a week and I dont know how often I'll write then. Take care you all. And if you have any questions just hit the the little Go square and I will love to answer. Oh and btw..if you got any ideas on cute stuff or things that could happen on the story..TELL ME!)

* * *

A Song I think perfectly fits the ocation. It was written and sung by a band called Sugarcult and it's titled 'Memory'. Enjoy and try to listen to it at the same thing you read the lyrics.

**"Memory" **

This may never start.  
We could fall apart.  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
I'll tear us apart.  
Can I be your enemy?  
Losing half a year.  
Waiting for you here  
I'd be your anything.

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
Tearing out my heart.  
I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
(I'd be your memory)  
Feelings disappear.  
Can I be your memory?

So get back, back, back to where we lasted.  
Just like I imagine.  
I could never feel this way.  
So get back, back, back to the disaster.  
My heart's beating faster.  
Holding on to feel the same.

This may never start.  
We could fall apart  
And I'd be your memory.  
Lost your sense of fear.  
Feelings insincere.  
Can I be your memory?  
Can I be your memory?


	5. The Almost Date

**Give me a Chance by Faeza**

**_Chapter 6_**

Thanks to all who reviewed till now. and btw** SS&ET/F, **It wasnt really a chapter forI uploaded it the same time I uploaded Chapter 5 and I think I clearly stated that it was only for the time being for you to understand the situation clearly through the song.

* * *

'It was all going fine, why did he had to show up?'

'Come one Sakura, you know the answer'

'I know, I know..but why did it have to be so...soon?'

'How much time were you thinking about?'

'About a year or two..'

'Sakura!'

'Okay, okay, but im just not ready yet'

'Ready or not, in a couple of hours Syaoran will be on your door and you'll have to confront him'

'I know, I know..but i still dont know if I should go..'

'Oh come on! Give the guy a chance. I mean, he did come all the way here to try to be with you, he said he loved you, he knows alot about you, he respects you, protects you, he has been through all the trouble to get the teacher out and give you the presents, plus he remembered your first month anniversary, which most guy wouldnt probably remember, and he really is trying very hard..'

'Okay! Shut up! I'll go all right? Jeez, that voice on my head sometimes..'

'I heard that!'

"Hmph!" Sakura said aloud as she got up from her bedroom to look for something to wear. As she opened the closet door, she heard a familiar ring.

After a couple of minutes she realized it was the door bell and quickly looked at the time on the clock. 7:03 pm. It read. 'Wow, he's punctual..but HEY! He never really told me what time to be ready! Yeah, its all his fault'

Sakura went downstair and opened the door to reveal a very handsome looking Syaoran wearing a white tux with a dark blue shirt inside and no tie.

Syaoran noticed Sakura staring at him and was about to say a funny remark but decided to shut up to not start the evening on the wrong foot. Syaoran looked at Sakura and noticed her still wearing her school uniform.

"Erm..tell me, please, that you decided to come with me after all..PLLLEAASEE!", he said, giving her puppy eyes.

" I actually did, but you didnt exactly tell me at what time to be ready."

"Im reaaaalllyyy sorry Sakur- I mean, Kinomoto"

"Umm..its okay. Give me 5 minutes to change...but I dont think I have something fancy enough..." she started to say when Syaoran but her off.

"Dont worry! I got it all under control," he said as a amethyst eyed girl entered the house, " That's what Tomoyo here is for."

"Huh?"

"Come on Sakura, May I call you Sakura? Anyways lets go upstairs to get you all fixed up and fill you and take lots of pictures, and some with Syaoran of course, and then some in the garden.." said Tomoyo as Sakura laughed nervously and anime-style sweat dropped.

"Yes, you may call me Sakura, Tomoyo. It's nice meeting you", said Sakura as she was dragged upstairs towards her bedroom. Following them, were other three older women who were to asist Tomoyo.

'You let her call you Sakura, but you still dont let me.', thought Syaoran with a frown.

* * *

After 15 minutes, a grinning Tomoyo and the three other stylists came downstairs.

Syaoran was eagerly looking at the stairs, waiting for his angel to come down. Tomoyo, noticing this, looked at the stairs also, wondering where the hell Sakura was and why she wasnt downstairs yet.

A furiours Tomoyo went upstair and into Sakura's room. After a couple of second a loud "Alright, Alright!" came from Sakura as she pwas being pushed downstairs by Tomoyo.

Sakura came down the stairs looking all the time at the floor to try to avoid tripping and ruining the beautiful dress.

It was a fabulous gown made of the finest silk. It was two layered, the first one being a light blue one, and on top of that one was a cheerful yellow one. It made the gown look green. It had a french cut and was sleeveless and it reached her knees, where it was kind of flared.

She was also wearing white high heeled shoes with little sparkles that embraced her ankles, making her seem taller. On her hand, a single diamond bracelet. Her hair was let loose and it reacher about two inches below her shoulders.

...In the words of Syaoran, she looked...

"Wow", mumbled Syaoran as he closed his gaping mouth.

Syaoran went towards the stairs and held his hand for Sakura.

Doubtingly, Sakura placed her hand on top of his when suddenly big flashes blinded her eyes.

"TOMOYO!" screamed Syaoran.

"hhehehehe...Im sorry?" she said, afraid of what he might do to her.

Syaoran took a deep breath and went outside with Sakura, towards the limosine, leaving Tomoyo and the stylists behind.

Syoran opened the door for Sakura and entered the limosine after her.

Inside, there was an awkward silence between Sakura and Syaoran and it was broken by Sakura.

"So...where are we going?"

"It's a surprise"

"Oh come on... I cant really handle surprises. I hate them. They get me nervous. Pleease?"

"Hmm..we'll see." He said.

"Aww"

The rest of the ride was quiet until they reached a ice rink. "Huh? What are we doing here? You cant mean we'll ice skate in these clothing."

"No. I'd never take you ice skating. Do you know how dangerous that is? About 55 of the Japanese population has gotten injured while ice skating and I would never take that risk with you."

"Oh..so, what are we doing here?"

"Setting a distraction" said Syaoran

"I'm still clueless, Li" mumbled Sakura as she saw another couple coming out of another limosine. When she focused her eyes on the couple, she noticed that they were wearing the same thing that Syaoran and her were wearing and they were almost exact twins of theirs.

"Heh, look at that couple over there..what a coincidence." Said Sakura

"Thats no coincidence, my beautiful Sak- Kinomoto, I made them come here to distract Tomoyo, for she is probably following us to film us while on our date and I wanted to be with you alone tonight."

The last part made Sakura blush a little but she quickly hid her blush and said," This is not a date, Li, it is only a...a...only a buisness dinner."

"Whatever you want to call it is fine with me." Said a ginning Syaoran as he kept staring at her.

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran got out of the limosine infront of a very nice, and expensive, resaurant.

"Li, are you sure you want to go here?" Said Sakura, remembering the bill she got last time she came here.

"No. We're going over there", he said pointing towards the Tokyo Tower, which was THE most expensive restaurant.

"Oh", was the only thing Sakura got to say for she still was perplexed.

Syaoran held Sakura's hand and entered the tower.Even when they were on the elevator, Syaoran held Sakura's hand it for both of them it seemed the most normal thing in the world to do. They still were both quiet, but it was a comfortable silence that was between them.

Syaoran took out Sakura's seat for her as she mumbled a small thanks. Syaoran went to his own seat and a waiter came towards them.

"Good evening. My name is Joel and I'll be your waiter this evenings.Well, Aint youa beautiful couple. Anyways,Here are your menus. I'll be back in a couple of minutes to take your order." he said.

Syaoran and Sakura blushed at the 'couple' comment and hid their blushed by covering their faces with the menus. After deciding what they would have, they silence was broken.

"So, Sakura, do you still want to know what we'll be doing tonight?"

"Eh? I thought this was it.."

"Just this? I mean, its our first month anniversary! I would take you here any day. This is just until theReal thingis settled."

"Oh my, you shouldnt have really..Li.."

"I wanted to! I really do. And Im sorry for calling you Sakura a minute ago, it just slipped.." he started to say but was cut off.

"Its okay.."said Sakura really, really low.

Syaoran almost didnt heard her, but only saw her lips move.

"What did you say?" he asked as he heart skipped a beat.

"I said, its okay...you may call me Sakura...Syaoran."

"THANK YOU!", he yelled and jumped out of his seat and when to hug Sakura.

"Jonathan"said Sakura.

"Huh, what does he have to do with this?" asked Syaoran.

"Nothing, just that he's behind us" said Sakura.

"I should have known", said Jonathan as he ran away.

Syaoran returned to his seat and saw Sakura look longingly to the place Jonathan was.

* * *

(**Author**: Hello Again.. Does that count as a cliffy? I hope not. I mean, it is kind of obvious what will happen..is it? Well, wow, only four days since I last posted. Im proud of myself. Hope you are too. PLEASE leave suggestions!) 


	6. Maybe

**Give Me A Chance by Faeza**

_**Last Chapter**_

_"I said, its okay...you may call me Sakura...Syaoran."_

_"THANK YOU!", he yelled and jumped out of his seat and went to hug Sakura._

_"Jonathan"said Sakura._

_"Huh, what does he have to do with this?" asked Syaoran._

_"Nothing, just that he's behind us" said Sakura._

_"I should have known", said Jonathan as he ran away._

_Syaoran returned to his seat and saw Sakura look longingly to the place Jonathan was.

* * *

_

**Chapter 7**

After a couple of minutes of total silence, Syaoran broke the awkward moment and said, " You should go after him."

Sakura was dazzled at what Syaoran said and pondered about it for some time. "You really think so?"

"uh..hm..yeah, I guess, I mean, if you really love him you shouldn't let him go, I know I wouldn't let you go. Hurry up before he gets too far" he said with a bit of disapointment in his voice.

"Thanks Syaoran. I owe you a date. Bye!", she said as she ran towards the direction Jonathan went, leaving a teary-eyed Syaoran behind.

Syaoran payed the check and left the restaurant. He didnt really want to go home right them for his sisters would bomb him with questions and he didnt want to talk to anyone. After about 15 minutes of walking towards nowhere exactly he heard a loud, "Jonathan! Wait up!"

Syaoran recognized Sakura's voice and went to hide behind a bush. He knew eavesdropping wasnt very nice, but the circumstances called for it.

"Jonathan! Please.." panted Sakura. Jonathan stopped and turned to face Sakura.

"Sakura, I.." Jonathan was speechless right now, but fortunately, Sakura cut him out.

"Wait. Let me talk first. Jon, I really liked you when we were in Hong Kong, heck, I even loved you. I mean, who wouldnt? You were really polite, nice, funny, charming, understanding, adorably cute and everything I would ever dream on a guy.. but you ruined it all when you broke up with me. I was willing to take a damn bus every weekend if it meant seeing you for even half a day..."

"—but I came. Just for you, and what do I see? You and that little brat."

" I know you came, but its just too late. I moved on Jon. I may not be able to love someone as much as I loved you, but I'm willing to try. And that little brat you say? He turns out to be my husband. The day you broke up with me, I got drunk and by accident married Syaoran. I may not know him well, I may not be very fond of him either, but after seeing that my dad wouldnt marry again or even date after my mom died, I promised myself I would marry only once too. Thats why I must try my best to make it work."

"Oh shit. I feel like a jerk now. I shouldnt have come.."

"Dont say that. I'm glad you came. I could really use a friend right now."

"Really?"

"Absolutely. What you say we go get something to eat. I missed dinner and all the running made me even hungrier"

"Sorry about that."

"Dont worry, what are friends for?"

"Yeah, let's go!" said Jonathan as he ran towards a cab.

"HEY! Didnt I tell you I'm tired from all the running and you make me run again! Wait up!Urgh..."said Sakura as she jogged towards him.

Syaoran chuckled at Sakura's last comment and could get his mind of the things Sakura said.._My husband_..he knew that tonight, almost like every other night, he would have really special dreams about his cherry blossom.

* * *

Next Monday, Syaoran was extra eager to get to school…only because it involved seeing a certain someone. He practically jumped all the way from his mansion towards Sakura's house. It was now6:55 and school started at 7:00. 'Strange', thought Syaoran, for he knew Sakura got out of the house around this hour. He slowly walked to school, a little disapointed at the fact that he couldnt walk with Sakura.

As he got to school, he avoided the teacher's "You're late" speech and went to his seat next to Sakura, only to see it occupied by Jonathan.

"Get UP" said Syaoran.

"Now, Li, thats no way to treat your new classmate, you'll now seat on the desk behind Jonathan"said the sensei.

"Argh..okay" said Syaoran as he went to his new seat and glared at Jonathan who was it a deep conversation with Sakura.

Syaoran was getting jealous, but he started to calm down as he remembered the words Sakura spoke yesterday to Jonathan.

Syaoran tried all day to talk to her, bu he could never find her alone, not until lunch break.

Sakura was waiting for Jonathan to come out of the men's room so they could eat lunch together.

Syaoran, at the same time, was about to go in until he say Sakura.

"Sakura!" said Syaoran.

"Um..ej.. Good Morning .Li—I mean, Syaoran" said Sakura with a nervous smile.

"Good Morning to you too Sakura. Um. I—We, I mean. Okay. We need to talk", said Syaoran.

"If its about last night I really am sorry but I had to follow my heart."

"Its not that."

"Well, could it wait until later? I'm kinda waiting for Jon to come out so we can go get lunch"

"Oh. Okay. Well, Im gonna go." Said Syaoran as he went to the men's room.

As he got in, he noticed the bathrooom was empty except for one bathroom thingy ( no idea how you call 'em) He them came up with a mischevious plan. He took a broom that was on the corner of the bathroom at stuck Jon's room on the outside so he couldnt get out. Before Jon could notice it, Syaoran was already outside the bathroom.

When he got out, he saw that Sakura was still there.. 'Patient and Loyal, two other great qualities of Sakura to write on the long list' though Syaoran.

"Sakura?"

"Yes?"

"um.. Well, I got a message from your little friend."

"What did Jon say?"

"He said not to wait for him for he's gonna take a while. I think he ate something bad and now his body is trying to get rid of it.."

"Oh..thanks Syaoran. Well, Im gonna get lunch. See ya in class" said Sakura as she walked towards the cafeteria.

"Sakura! Wait!"

Sakura slowed down and waited for Syaoran to catch up.

"What?"

"I was wondering if we would umm talk while having lunch. My treat"

"Sure" said Sakura as they went to the cafeteria together.

After buying lunch, they sat on a bench under a tree and started eating. Both were waiting for the other one to start talking and it was Sakura the first one to speak up.

"You said you wanted to talk about something...?", hinted Sakura.

"Oh, that! Yes. I.. I was meaning to ask you something. Do..doo... Do you take our marriage seriously?" Syaoran finally blurted out.

Sakura let out a sad sigh and said, " I really dont know Syaoran. I've never been this confused before. In one hand, I want to hate you for being married to you and on the other hand I really want my first marriage to work."

"And that means..."

"It means I'm willing to give it a shot" said Sakura as she gave him a sincere smile which made Syaoran loose a tear or two.

"Really! I will try to be the best husband you'll ever have!..if that makes sense"

After a couple of minutes of more silence..

"If you approve of the marriage now..shouldnt you be wearing the ring I got you?"

"Oh! That" said Sakura as she took out a necklace she wore that was under her shirt. " I put it in a necklace so I wouldnt loose it. I was meaning to ask, why did you already have a ring engraved at all?"

"Ehehehe...about that..."

"BRIIINNGGGG" yelled the school bell that announced lunch being over.

'Saved by the bell' thought Syaoran.

'Stupid Bell' thought Sakura.

They both went to class and finished the day without being able to continue their conversation.

'Were's Jonathan? He's missing class', thought Sakura.

When the final bell rang, Sakur gethered all her things and walked out the school worrying about the whereabouts of Jonathan.

Syaoran totally forgot he had trapped him and left school and looked for Sakura to walk her home.

After he found her, he said, "Ying Fa! Do you mind if I walk you home?"

"Ying Fa?"

"Yeah, thats my new nickname for you. It means cherry blossom in Chinese."

"Oh. And I wouldnt mind you taking me home"

Syaoran smiled a huge grin and took Sakura's bag to carry it.

"Wha?" said Sakura as she felt a huge weight being carried off her shoulders.

"You didnt think I would let you carry this thing by yourself, did you?"

"You didnt really have to.."

"I want to, besided, I got to take care of my wife.."

"About that..umm.. I would really appreciate it if you didnt tell anyone about it..well, not yet atleast"

" Oh.." said Syaoran, his gaze on the ground. He really wanted to shout out to the world tha the beautiful Sakura Kinomoto was his, and only his.

"I mean, it's for your own good Syaoran. You wouldnt want my brother to kill you, ne?"

"Oh!" said a now happier Syaoran. He was glad Sakura cared for him.

"Well, would you mind if I tell my mother atleast? It would be alot better if she found it from me than from some reporter or something."

"I guess, if you make her promise that she wont tell anyone. I would like to take this slow..first say we're dating and go little by little further along."

"I promise no one else will know about this" Syaoran said as they reached Sakura's house.

"Well, this is it. See you tommorow Syaoran"

"Bye Sakura" said Syaoran as he gave Sakura her bag.

"By the way, how's Xiaohu doing?"

"He's really cute, except when he bites my shoes. Thank you very much for all the presents. I feel bad I didnt get you anything."

"Dont worry about it."

"Close your eyes"

"Huh?"

"Just close them Syaoran."

"Okay, okay" said Syaoran as he closed his eyes.

"No peeking now."said Sakura as she got close to Syaoran and slowly, very slowly, kissed Syaoran right on his lips.

After a meansly 30 seconds, Sakura pulled away, said, "To make it up for stranding you" and ran inside her house, leaving a poleaxed Syaoran on the sidewalk

* * *

After a good 10 minutes of standing there like a complete moron, Syaoran went home with the hugest smile he ever had. His cheeks even started to hurt. He was still surprised at what Sakura did, but hey, he wasnt complaining one bit.

As he got home, he decided to call his mother.

"Hello, Li residence, how may I help you?"

"Hello Shiefa. Is mother there?"

"Little brother! We miss you! When are you coming back? Are you having fun? Met any cute girls? Do they have good looking brother? Are you listening to me? Why arent you answering? Are you dead? Oh my God! Should I call 911? Do they have 911 in Japan?(There's no 911 in Panama, its another number but i just cant remember)I dont even have your adress, were would I send the ambulance? Oh MY GOD! You're dying and it's all my fault!"

" CALM DOWN! Could you just please put mother on?"

"Okay, Okay. Geez, no need to get all worked up"

"Xiaolang? This is you mother speaking."

"Mother, good afternoon. How are you?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Im more than fine actually. I got really good news on you. You should have told me about your marriage"

"You know?"

" Of course I know."

"You dont mind it being her?"

"Of course I dont mind. I am extemely happy you finally took my advice and to think it's been almost half a year since you've been married and I had no clue about it..."

'Half a year? But I didnt even know Sakura for that long..' thought Syaoran.

"...you should really come back home Xiaolang, your sisters, wife and I really miss you" said his mother.

" And who exactly is this wife you're talking about?"

"Why Meiling, of course!"

'OH MY FRICKING GOD' thought Syaoran as he hung up on his mother.

'Does this mean I'm really not married to Sakura?'

* * *

At the same time at the school's men's room.

"Let me Out!"

* * *

(**Faeza:** Sorry for taking bout a month for this new chapter. I just started school again and it sucks. Ill try my best on updating although I dont really like this story anymore. I will also try to **change the title** since there seem to be many other fics with similar ones, so if you **got any ideas**, tell me. If you got any ideas for the fic in general, **tell me**. Talk to me people! Lol. Worked really hard on this chap so hope you enjoyed it) 


	7. Untitled Pt 1

**Give Me A Chance**

_**Last Chapters**_

"Xiaolang? This is you mother speaking."

"Mother, good afternoon. How are you?"

"I'm perfectly fine. Im more than fine actually. I got really good news on you. You should have told me about your marriage"

"You know?"

" Of course I know."

"You dont mind it being her?"

"Of course I dont mind. I am extemely happy you finally took my advice and to think it's been almost half a year since you've been married and I had no clue about it..."

'Half a year? But I didnt even know Sakura for that long..' thought Syaoran.

"...you should really come back home Xiaolang, your sisters, wife and I really miss you" said his mother.

" And who exactly is this wife you're talking about?"

"Why Meiling, of course!"

'OH MY FRICKING GOD' thought Syaoran as he hung up on his mother.

'Does this mean I'm really not married to Sakura?'

* * *

**Chapter 8**

After taking in all the new information, Syaoran had his last good night's sleep..only because he had taken a sleeping pill. Syaoran had avoided Sakura next day for he didnt know what to say to her, if say anything to her at all about it in the first place. It was a saturday, when Syaoran finally made up his mind.

Sakura was driving herself crazy. Syaoran was avoiding her and she knew it..but why? That's what she didnt know. It was strange for Syaoran to avoid Sakura. He was always looking for her and suddenly he doesnt want anything to do with her. Sakura started imagining the worst and many crazy thoughts invaded her mind. What if he realized he could get a better girl than her to be his wife? What if he hated the kiss? What if he thought she was a total slut for kissing him? What if she forgot his birthday or something? What if he is disguted by her now? What if's invaded Sakura's mind. She was restless and it could be seen in her dull green eyes, but soon, those eyes got their sparkle again.

* * *

It was about 1 in the afternoon but Sakura was still in her pj's on Saturday. She was feeling very depressed lately.

The doorbell rang and since no one was home, she was obliged to go open it. As she went, Xiaohu (the dog, remember? I didnt! Lol. He will have a greater role! I love dogs) started barking for her to carry him. She lazily picked him up and lazily went to the door.

"I'm Coming, I'm COMING! Sheesh!" said Sakura since the bell was continuously rung annoyingly.

When she opened the door, she didnt see anyone at all. All she saw was at least 5 dozen roses of different colors, red, white, pink... Next to it was another thing she didnt expect... shoe boxes..

'Huh?'

Sakura let Xiaohu down and took everything in, which took her more than two rounds. She took everything to her room and noticed there wasnt any note.

'It cant be Syaoran. Can it? I mean, he hates me right now. Does he?'

She opened the shoeboxes (notice the s) and saw many different kinds of extremely beautiful and expensive shoes!

On the last box she opened, she finally found the note she was looking for to know who gave her all this and why.

_Ying Fa:_

_I know I have been avoiding you lately. Im very sorry about that. I will tell you what that was all about. Dont think you did anything wrong. You never do. And no, it wasnt the kiss. I loved it. (..and wouldnt mind another..hehe). Remember our pending date? What about tonight? I'm sorry for Xiaohu eating your shoes. I got you new ones to replace them. I hope you like them. Shoe shopping is definately not mind thing._

_Love, _

_Syaoran_

_P.D I'll be picking you up around 7 pm. _

Sakura's eyes started to water.

'He doesnt hate me! He...loves me?'

* * *

At 6:59 pm. Syaoran knocked on Sakura's door. Touya opened the door.

"What do you want?"

"Sakura"

"You cant have her."

"I know"

"Good."

They had a glaring contest which ended when Sakura came down the stairs. She was wearing a simple pink dress that looked adorable on her. She had a high heels with strings the came around her ankle and had her hair in a loose bun. On her neck, she was wearing her wedding ring.

" You look beautiful as always Sakura."

Sakura blushed a little and said a small thank you.

" You better think so!" said Touya

"Touya!" reclamed Sakura

They both left as Sakura mumbled a good bye to Touya-

"You better be back before 11 pm! Make that a 10!... SAKURA! Are you listening to me?" Hey!" Touya said, totally ignored. " See if I feed that dog of yours now" mumbled Touya to himself.

As for our favourite couple...

They had a quiet ride towards..nowhere. Just kidding. As they were on the limo...

"You really look amazing tonight Sakura"

"Eheheh..." Sakura blushed away.

"So, what are you in the mood of having for dinner. I made reservations everywhere I could so you can pick anywhere you want"

"Honestly?"

"Yeah" said Syaoran as he tried to move closer to Sakura.

"Well, I'm kinda in the mood for Pizza Hut"

Syaoran sweatdropped anime-style. 'Out of all the places, she chose one I didnt make reservations in.'

"Dont you think we'd look our of the place in these clothes?"

"Not at all! I think you look really cute L- I mean, Syaoran"

These words made Syaoran give Sakura a 100 watt smile.

After telling the driver where they wanted to go. Syaoran kept moving closer and closer to Sakura, wanting to be right besides her and Sakura took the hint.

"Syaoran, You can come and sit at once next to me ya know? You moving closer like a worm freaks me out."

"Ehehehe...sorry" said Syaoran as he came right besides Sakura and embraced her.

"Eh?"

" You said to do it at once, so I skipped the fake yawn and all" said Syaoran sheepishly.

* * *

They reached Pizza Hut, got out of the limo, entered the restaurant and sat down on a table.

"Welcome to Pizza Hut. My name is Mina, and I'll be your waiter for today. Here are your menu's, I'll be back in 5 minutes to take your orders. I must say, you are the prettiest costumers here.", said the waiter.

"Thanks" Sakura and Syaoran Said at the same time, blushing.

"So, what would you like, Sakura?"

"Cheese pizza would be fine"

"Then I'll have the same"

After ordering, there was an awkward silence among them.

"So..Syaoran, tell me more aobut yourself"

"Ehh..umm..what do you want to know?"

"What about..your family?"

"Well, I got 4 sisters and a mother duh. They are all in Hong Kong. My father died when I was 5 years old, leaving the whole clan on my shoulders. But I'm over it. Next Question! I feel like I'm playing jeopardy"

"Heheh, umm,..favourite color?"

"Green...and pink cause it's your favourite color"

Sakura blushed.

"Favourite...band?"

"I dont have a favourite one I guess, I'm a mixture of many bands and many types of music. For one side I like The Killers, Good Charlotte, Sum41 and that stufff, and in the other hand, I like Tyler Hilton, Bonnie McKeee, and specially John Mayer."

"Wow. John Mayer is my ultimate favourite. I mean, I could just marry him"

Syaoran got jealous about this. Sakura noticed and quickly tried to mend it.

"Of course, if he was a couple of years younger, got his hair cut, and removed his tatoo!"

* * *

After having dinner, Sakura and Syaoran went back to the limo.Sakura was seated next to Syaoran and had her head on his shoulder.

"I had a wondeful night Syaoran.."

"What makes you think its over yet?"

"Hoe?"

" You look so cute when you say that. No, the night's still young and there's one more place we got to go"

"But its already 10:30 Syaoran. Do you have a death wish?"

"Dont worry about it. I talked to your dad about the date beforehand."

"Really"

"Would I lie to you?"

"Guess not."

"No, I would never Ying Fa. Now, for not trusting me..."

Syaoran closed the gap between their faces and gave her a short but sweet kiss. 'I should enjoy this before she finds out...'

"Wow", said Sakura as she rested her head on his shoulder once again as he gently stroke her her.

"Wo ai ne, Sakura."

"What does that mean, Syao?"

"Thats for me to know, and you to find out"

"Mou, you are so mean."

"Really? I'm sorry."

After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence, Syaoran said, "We're here."

"Here where?" said Sakura as she viewed out the window and saw... a BOOKSTORE?

* * *

(A/N: Muahaha! Yes, a bookstore. To know more about the whole bookstore date, stayed tuned for next chapter! Imsorry Im taking to long..School and the usual sh-t although, this chapter is definately longer than the others! I love dialogues) 


	8. Reading our Future

**Chapter 8**

**Faeza: I'm joining both part one and two of chapter 8 . I also changed somethings so you should check it out. Laterz.**

* * *

After a couple of minutes of comfortable silence, Syaoran said, "We're here."

"Here where?" said Sakura as she viewed out the window and saw... a BOOKSTORE?

"Hehehe, umm, Syaoran, I think we're in the wrong place."

"We're not, dont worry."

"If I may ask, what are we doing in a bookstore... Shouldnt it be closed by now?"

"I made...um.. arrangements"

"Are we breaking in?"

"Yep."

* * *

After breaking in, Sakura was still dazzled at what the hell they were doing in a bookstore.

"Before you ask, we're here to have fun" said Syaoran

'FUN!' thought Sakura.

"So Sakura...what's your favourite book?"

"Why?"

"Oh I dont know...its just..i ...argh just tell me"

"Okay, Okay, sheez! Um..., well, lets seee..favourite book..what was the last book I read..hmm..I dont know"

"Oh..so..any book you know?"

"Syaoran, what's your favourite book?"

"Sleeping Beauty"

"..." Sakura sweat dropped.

"What! Its a very good story!"

"Okay...well, I say Sleeping Beauty it is."

"Really! Awesome"

"Why exactly did you need to know that?"

"You'll see." Sayaoran said as he went through the bookstore, found the book, opened it to a certain page, and chanted: "Powers from the great above, grant me this wish, I wish oh so dearly I wish for this page to come my reality."

Sakura and Syaoran were swipped in a swirl and entered the book.

* * *

Inside the Story

* * *

Syaoran watched a sleeping Sakira wearing a beautiful pink dress and laying in a bd near the window.

'my favourite part' thought Syaoran as he neared Sakura and gently bent over to kiss her sweet lips.

After kissing her, Syaoran opened his eyes, expecting her to open hers as well..but she did not.

"WHAT!" yelled Syaoran as he shook her to make her wake up.

Sakura slowly woke up and placed a hand in her forehead for it was killing her.

"Sheez Syaoran, what a way to wake up someone who fainted"

"You fainted? Oh. Heheheh.."

* * *

Sakura and Syaoran were walking around the kingdom...doing absolutely nothing.

... "So, now that the story is completed, what are we doing here?" asked Sakura desperately wanting to get out.

"I really dont know. Umm, Waiting for the book to spit us out?" Said Syaoran.

"Great plan Syaoran, really." said Sakura sarcastically.

"Are you being sarcastic?" asked syaoran, doubting Sakura's remark.

"No" said Sakura

"Oh, just checking" Said Syaoran naively.

They passed and continued walking...following the yellow brick road...and noticed no one was moving except them. And Everyhting was just so...bright...too bright.

"Say, Syaoran, is there anything to eat here? I'm getting hungry." said Sakura

"I dont think food here would taste very good" Said Syaoran.

"Why not?" asked Sakura

"Do you like eating paint?" .

"No." said Sakura

"Exactly my point" Said Syaoran.

"Okay, whatever. I could use the extra weight off" she murmured.

"You're kidding right?" Said Syaoran, not beleiving Sakura.

"No I'm not. Why?" said Sakura

"Cause you got the best bod I've ever seen!" Said Syaoran.

"You havent." said Sakura trying to be smart.

"Oh..hehehe. Well, I think you're too skinny"Said Syaoran.

"Oh yeah?" said Sakura

"Yeah" Said Syaoran.

"So, if I become anorexic, would you leave me?" said Sakura with a tint of hope.

"I would never leave you Sakura! Besides, I'd love you anyway I could get you." Said Syaoran.

"Aww. Thats so sweet." said Sakura

"Are you being sarcastis again?" Said Syaoran.

"I'm sorry. Cant help it." said Sakura

"That aint logical!" Said Syaoran.

"Huh!"

"The wierd dude from Star Trek. Remeber?" Said Syaoran, not beleiving Sakura didnt know what he was talking about.

"Eh.. I dont watch Start Trek" said Sakura

"What! How come you dont." Said Syaoran.

"I think it sucks" said Sakura

"Well I think it rules." Said Syaoran.

"That coming from the guy whose favourite book is Sleeping Beauty." whispered Sakura

"I resent that." Said Syaoran as he started whistling 'We're off to see the Wizard, the wonderful wizard of Oz"

"Geez, are you hyper or what" said Sakura, and hopefully, Syaoran didnt hear that. 'Maybe he's pmsing..that would certainly explain his mood swings.' thought Sakura.

* * *

After ALOT more walking, Syaoran whistling, and an annoyed Sakura, Syaoran stopped whistling and started at Sakura.

"Syaoran, you staring at me isnt helping the fact that the book hasnt spit us out already."Sakura was already angry bout the whole deal of being stuck with a hyper Syaoran who seemed like a 5 yr old who ate alot of sugar.

"Sorry bout that. Really." He said as he started to come back as the old Syaoran. The real Syaoran I hope.

"Argh. How can I be mad at you when you're so nice" asked Sakura to herself

"you cant!" said Syaoran, returning to his hyper self and giving a small jump.

"Okay, okay."

After a minute of silence.

"Sakura, I kind of know why we're stuck here"

"YOU DO! Why didnt you tell me.! Can we fix it?"

"Yeah, I can fix it..but.."

"But what?"she really was curious right now.

"Uh, Sakura, you do know this is a book right? So no matter what, you have to follow the what the book said and not change the course of the book."

"Why?" sensing something bad was going to happen.

"Just because"

"Okay.."

"well, There's been something I've been wanting to tell you..."

"Spit it out already. Im bored"

"Wearekindanotmarried.Itseemsimmarriedtosomeoneelsesoourmarriageispracticallyunlegalbutidontwantyoutoleaveme.

Iwanttodivorcetheothergirlandmarryyouforreal.WillyoupleaseSakura?"

"Whoa, Whoa, calm down there Syoran"

After a couple of seconds..

"WHAT THE FCK!" yelled Sakura as she realized what he said.

"—remember the course of the book..." said Syaoran in a very low voice.

"Screw the book! You lied to me!" she was feeling really hurt now.

"I didnt know.." Syaoran said as he tried to fix the things a little. He didnt want to loose her, not now, when he was so close...

"I didnt know my ass!"said Sakura, who was as stubborn as a mule and would not see Syaoran's perspective.

"Sakura please..."pleaded Syaoran, getting on his knees.

"NO! I mean, its okay you know. You stay with your wife, I'll stay single and far away from you, just as I always wanted. I mean, its not like a magically fell in love with you." Said Sakura, although she knew she did fall in love with him. She did want to be his wife, she didnt want to be single anymore. She was screaming for him to hold her in the inside...but she just couldnt.

That stabbed Syaoran's heart deeply, even making a tear fall down his cheek, as he knew his only chance was blown.

The next thing they knew, they were back at the bookstore.

Syaoran stared at Sakura as she ran away from the bookstore, not bothering to follow her, Syaoran watched as the book magically floated itself to the Tradigy section of the bookstore. Once again, Syaoran fell down on his knees and for the second time in his life, bawled his eyes out for Sakura.

* * *


	9. Crazy in love

Short Preview of the next chapter, probably the last..

**Chapter 9**

Syaoran was heart aching these past couple of days as Sakura's words still hung in the air. She hadn't showed up at school either , which Syaoran thought would be his only chance to see her know she was doing okay.

As he laid on his back on his couch as he fantasized about his little blossom, he heard a familiar "bbzzz" ringing around. He noticed it was his doorbell and decided to see outside the window who the person was who was disrupting his thoughts but who he saw was even better. He saw his very own Sakura in flesh! He rappidly stood up and went to open the door to only encounter the thin air.

He stared for a while at the void when a bark startled him. He look down and the source of the noice, and found Xiao Hu. Syaoran started to build tears in his eyes, and at the same time, drops of rain started to fall. He made a run behind Sakura to see if he could reach her but tripped over a rock and fell on the ground and did not stood up, knowing it was too late.

* * *

The next day, for Syaoran's surprise, Sakura did show up to school..and early for that aswell. 

The whole day passed and still he couldnt get in touch with Sakura who kept avoiding him at all expenses, to the point where she got herself detention. Syaoran was now desperate, and seeked for help to the last person he ever imagined he'd ever look for help... Jonathan.

At lunch, when Syaoran knew he was safe from being over heard by Sakura for she was having detention at that time, he carefully aproached the table Jonathan was sitting at alone.

"Umm, hey John!" said Syaoran nervously.

"Hi.. What ya doing here?"answered Jonathan carefully.

"Well, I know we had a rough start and all, but I was thinking that maybe..maybee..." continued Syaoran as he sat down across Jonathan, facing him.

"Maybe what?"

"...be friends?"

"I know you want something, just spit it out"

"I want you to help me get Sakura back." Syaoran blurted out.

"And why would I do that?" inquired Jonathan. "Dont answer. I'll help you."

"Really! Why?"

"Cause I know the feeling. Meet me at the park at 8 p.m" said Johnathan as he left Syaoran puzzled and alone in the lunch table as the bell rang indicating all students to enter back to class, but left Syaoran still in the table trying to puzzle out the meaning behind Jonathan's last sentence.

After school, Syaoran went straight home and as he opened the door was greeted by a very eager puppy jumping in circles clearly happy he wasnt alone anymore.

As Syaoran bent down to carry Xiaohu, he noticed a little something on his collar that wasnt there before.. He looked closely as we pulled it out and realized it was Sakura's ring!

'How dare she!' Syaoran thought as he felt deeply hurt. Right there, he got this sudden urge, this determination to make everything clear and get Sakura back for without it nothing would be worth it.

* * *

At exactly 8:01 pm, Syaoran and Jonathan met at the Pinguin park on the benches. 

"Hey" started Syaoran, trying to break the ice.

"Hi" said Jonathan with a distant and pensive look in his face.

"So..."

"You want me to help you get Sakura back.. but first you have to tell me what you did."

"I didnt do anything.."

"If it was so, you wouldnt be here like a love sick puppy begging for help from the last person you'd ever talk to."

"Okay okay, I'll tell you.. Sakura and I were doing just fine, you heard yourself..she was going to try her best to make it work and I was as happy as ever but one night my mother called me..." he continued as he told the whole story.

"Dude, you're in dip shit."

"Tell me about it" said Syaoran as he sat down next to Jonathan as layed his forehead in his hands.

"Did you have any ideas in mind to how take her back?"

"I dont even know if she would want me back..but I did have a little something thought.."

"Well, what is it?"

"Jonathan, promise me you wont freak out.."

"What? Why? Syoran..you're scaring me."

"Jonathan, do you beleive in magic?"

"Hahhahahah! Dude, you got it bad."

"I'm serious here. I'm a straight descendant of a very powerful magician and I got some of his powers, but I've never told anyone. I thought that maybe.. I could try for you and I to change bodies so that you could go to Hong Kong and settle things there while I talk with Sakura..as you.. and see if she really loves me still and would give me another chance to fix things and ..."

"You're nuts!" yelled Jonathan as he ran away from Syaoran the fastest as he could.

* * *

_**Dun Dun Dun! Will Syaoran find another way to get Sakura back? See the answers to the whole ordeal next chapter!**_


End file.
